


It's Worth a Try

by orphan_account



Category: Kings
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y quizás él sea un príncipe, pero sabes que nada de eso es un cuento de hadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth a Try

Escuchas el leve rumor de la puerta al ser abierta. Continuas con la atención fija en el libro frente a ti como si nada, aunque debes admitir que le miras de reojo disimuladamente.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que le viste, en aquel club.

Luce cansado, su rostro refleja un montón de emociones, menos serenidad.

Por un momento parece que va a abrir la boca para hablar, pero no pronuncia palabra realmente. Se despoja de su chaqueta y la deja sobre el sofá frente a ti, al parecer desafiándote a que le digas algo, a que le reclames porque ese no es lugar, porque es un desordenado. Que le digas que se largue, quizá.

Pierdes el hilo de la lectura al verle darse vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Se oyen unos cuantos ruidos durante un instante, luego nada. A los pocos minutos, cuando finalmente logras reanudar la lectura, oyes sus pasos.

Sientes como te abraza por detrás, distrayendote de nuevo. Te sobresaltas un poco, pero terminas suspirando y relajándote entre sus brazos.

—Es extraño verte leyendo —dice.

—Es extraño que prepares tu propio té, Jack —replicas al ver la taza que sostiene en su mano izquierda. Y en realidad lo es, dicen que al rey le encanta cocinar, pero cuando piensas en su hijo... simplemente te haces la idea de que no sabe ni siquiera preparar un sandwich.

Le escuchas reír bajito, casi forzadamente, pero sólo te quedas mirando fijamente hacia la ventana que está casi frente a ti.

El silencio se establece entre los dos y no sabes qué decir, o qué sentir. Podrías echarle a patadas de allí, así como él hizo antes contigo, pero sabes que no eres capaz.

Y quizás él se aprovecha de eso... Pero lo olvidas cuando rodea el sillón y sus ojos se encuentran.

Ves la desesperación y la angustia en su rostro. Intenta sonreír, pero falla. Odias verle así, odias cuando sufre.

Y te das cuenta de que tú también lo haces. No con las presiones de ser el futuro heredero de un reino y tener que vivir aislado emocionalmente, siempre buscando hacer lo correcto para recibir siquiera una mirada de orgullo de un padre manipulador, pero lo haces. Por él, por ti, por lo que podría ser y no es.

Él se inclina hacia adelante y tú no exiges explicaciones, no las quieres, al menos no por ahora. Sólo permites que se acerque y atrapas sus labios con ansia, rodeando su cintura con tus brazos y apretando tus dedos en su espalda mientras comienzas a acariciarle, queriendo fundirte en su piel, en su ser.

—Te amo, Jack, te amo —le susurras al oído.

Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez hay respuesta—: Yo también te amo, Joseph.

Y quizás él sea un príncipe, pero sabes que nada de eso es un cuento de hadas. Y quizás habrá muchas barreras que superar, muchas cosas que enfrentar. Pero aceptas el riesgo, porque sientes que vale la pena, porque estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

A su lado siempre lo estarás.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
